His Sense
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! Tentang pelajaran yang harus Hyukjae berikan pada Donghae dan... hadiah besar setelahnya. Silahkan baca yang mau. BL/Fluff/OneShoot. DLDR! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**"****His Sense"**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Drabble**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s), AU, Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR. **

**Words : 1, 408**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan purnama tampak bersinar terang pada malam ini. Angin malam yang bertiup kencang dan suara derak ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan, menambah kesan menyeramkan seperti di flim-flim horror.

Orang-orang biasanya lebih memilih untuk mendekam dirumah mereka masing-masing. Bersantai di ruang yang berisi penghangat sambil mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka. Kecuali lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan surai _brunette _yang tengah duduk memandangi sang bulan penuh.

Lee Donghae.

Suasana hening menyelimuti dunia disekitar pemuda itu. Hanya ada hembusan angin dan suara derak ranting pohon yang mengisi keheningannya. Dengan tatapan yang terus terfokus pada sang surya, lelaki itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Seolah menunggu seseorang yang ia bahkan tidak tahu akan datang kesana atau tidak.

Tap!

Suara tapakan sepatu di sekelilingnya berhasil membuat senyuman itu berubah semakin lebar. Pemuda itu tetap memilih untuk diam, menunggu sampai sosok itu berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terlambat." Sebuah lengkungan kecil terlihat saat kedua belah bibir itu terbuka. Alunannya terdengar begitu lembut, seolah Donghae tidak benar-benar mempermasalahkannya.

"Pulanglah," Sosok dengan mantel coklat tua itu menjawab dengan nada datar. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda terlihat acak-acakan, ditiup oleh angin-angin nakal musim gugur.

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku memelukmu sebelum aku pergi," Bisikan itu terdengar sangat samar. Bahkan untuk ukuran manusia, itu sama saja dengan berbicara tanpa bersuara. Tapi itu tidak berlaku jika lawan bicaramu bukanlah seorang manusia.

Sosok bermantel itu menundukan wajahnya. "Kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya, Donghae."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

"Percayalah padaku," Kali ini suara itu terdengar sangat memohon. "Aku tidak mau kau mati konyol disini. Pergilah, kumohon. Kau lebih pantas untuk hidup."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Tegas Donghae. Manik hitam lelaki itu kini memandang tajam pemuda bersurai biru di sampingnya. Kembali merekam rupa sempurna yang terpahat dengan indah pada sosok lelaki itu.

Manik sekelam malam yang menghiasi kedua mata beningnya, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung bangir, bibir tebal dengan warna semerah stroberi, dan kedua pipi yang terlihat sedikit chubby. Semuanya terlihat begitu memukau. Memenjarakan siapa saja yang melihat pesonanya.

"Donghae_~ah_, kumohon." Lelaki cantik itu terlihat begitu frustasi. "Aku dan kau itu berbeda. Aku vampir dan kau manusia. Kaum-mu membenci kaum-ku, jadi bertingkahlah sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kaum-mu."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Digerakannya kakinya kedepan, berhenti tepat di depan lawan bicaranya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Dengan lembut, kedua lengannya bergerak untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping milik sang vampir cantik. Menarik tubuh kurus itu mendekat, menempel pada sisi depan tubuhnya.

"Ha─hae," Suara itu terdengar pelan. Donghae yakin jika sosok di depannya sedang berusaha menahan rasa hausnya, mencengkram kuat kedua lengannya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Gerakan pemuda itu begitu denfesif dan juga bisa menerkamnya jika sedetik saja ia lengah.

Seolah tidak peduli, Donghae tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Memposisikan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda pucat yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Membuat sosok itu semakin terlihat begitu tersiksa karena harus mati-matian menahan nafsunya saat membaui aroma Donghae. Begitu manis, berbeda dengan aroma manusia lain yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukie~"

"_Arghhh~_" Erangan menyakitkan itu menandakan jika sang vampir muda sudah berada pada batasnya. Manik mata yang awalnya berwarna hitam kelam kini berubah menjadi semerah darah. Di detik berikutnya, punggung Donghae sudah membentur batang sebuah pohon, dengan taring tajam yang menancap dan mengoyak lehernya.

Donghae meringis kesakitan. Merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas setiap darah yang berada pada tubuhnya dihisap keluar. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, saat pemuda itu kehilangan pertahanannya dan menyerangnya dengan beringas. Ia tahu, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

Itu adalah resikonya jika memilih untuk menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada sang predator, kan?

"Eunhyukie" Dengan nafas yang terengah, Donghae berusaha memanggil nama vampir itu. Dan bagaikan sebuah mantra, vampir yang tengah menghimpitnya segera tersadar. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi hitam pekat, menatap tidak percaya saat melihat wajah pucat Donghae yang bersandar di hadapannya.

"Donghae!" Pemuda cantik itu berteriak kalap. Cairan bening langsung mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh pemuda _brunette _itu. Kepalanya terasa pening, responnya berubah melambat sehingga tidak bisa menangkap tubuh Donghae dengan benar.

"Donghae! Donghae_~ya_! Hae_~ya_!" Berkali-kali vampir muda itu mengguncang tubuh Donghae, bersikap begitu frustasi dan nyaris berubah menjadi idiot.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, berusaha membuka kedua mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku... mencintaimu, Eunhyukie...," bisiknya susah payah.

Lelaki bersurai biru itu menangis hebat. Pikirannya semakin melambat saat menyadari nafas Donghae yang semakin memendek. Di sisa-sisa akal sehatnya, vampir itu menundukan kepalanya, kembali menancapkan taringnya dan mengirimkan racun ke tubuh dingin Donghae. Berharap tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membuat racun itu menyebar keseluruh tubuh pemuda _brunette _itu.

Pilihannya hanya dua sekarang. Mengubah Donghae menjadi vampir atau membiarkan pemuda itu mati kehabisan darah.

Dan ia sudah memilih yang pertama.

**::HisSense::**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, dan Hyukjae masih setia menunggui tubuh dingin itu. Tidak ada yang berubah selama dua bulan sejak peristiwa mengerikan yang lelaki bersurai biru itu lakukan. Masih sama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. Digenggamnya tangan sedingin es milik pemuda _brunette _yang kini tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum sendu dengan bibir bawah yang mulai bergetar pelan.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, bodoh?" bisiknya lemah. "Aku menunggumu disini."

Kedua mata bening itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan isinya jika pemuda itu tidak berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kembali ia bersuara. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Hae? Cepat bangun. Kita akan bisa hidup bersama setelah ini. Bukannya itu keinginanmu?"

"Kau dengar? Aku merindukanmu. Merindukanmu saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan saat kau memanggilku dengan nama Eunhyukie. Padahal nama asliku itu Hyukjae." Ia tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu. "Aku juga merindukan semua sentuhan hangatmu, aromamu, dan segala hal tentang dirimu. Karena itu, kumohon bangunlah, Hae. Kau _tertidur _terlalu lama."

Hyukjae terkekeh putus asa dengan air mata yang menetes dengan sendirinya. Saat dirasakan semua usahanya hari ini kembali berakhir sia-sia, pemuda itu beranjak berdiri. Keluar untuk sekedar mencuci muka, menghilangkan matanya yang membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Dan begitu pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali, matanya langsung melebar. Ranjang itu telah kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan tubuh Donghae yang terbaring di atasnya. Tubuh itu menghilang begitu saja, membuatnya merasa panik setengah mati.

"Donghae!" pekik Hyukjae. Ia berlari ke arah ranjang, lalu beralih ke arah jendela kamar yang memang dibiarkannya terbuka.

Pikirannya semakin kalut dengan kemungkinan bahwa Donghae sudah siuman dan memutuskan untuk kabur. Atau kemungkinan terburuk bahwa tubuh pemuda _brunette _itu telah diculik oleh vampir lain.

"Dong─"

Hyukjae langsung membeku saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma maskulin yang khas langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya. Membuatnya hanya bisa membatu tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Merindukanku, hmm?" Bisikan itu terdengar sangat dekat ditelinga kanannya. Terdengar sangat menggoda dengan suara beratnya.

"Ha-hae?" Hyukjae berbisik ragu. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah luar, terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke samping.

"Yeah, ini aku." Sosok itu terkekeh pelan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Eunhyukie"

Bisa dirasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas. Tanpa ragu pemuda cantik itu berbalik ke belakang, memeluk tubuh kekar itu sambil menangis. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau kembali terlalu lama?"

"Maaf," Donghae tersenyum lembut, balas melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang ramping milik Hyukjae. Mengelus lembut surai biru milik lelaki cantik itu. "Yang penting aku kembali, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, menghirup aroma kesukaannya. Saat tangan Donghae mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan kedua mata mereka, saat itulah Hyukjae menyadari perubahan mencolok pada pemuda tampan itu.

Rambut hitam kelam dengan mata yang berubah warna menjadi coklat kemerahan yang terlihat misterius. Kulit yang sama pucat dengannya, menambah kesan _cool _pada sosok vampir baru itu. Aroma yang memabukan, bukan sebagai makanannya, tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya kencanduan sekarang. Dan bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis, membuat Hyukjae sadar bahwa didepannya bukan hanya Donghae yang lama. Melainkan perpaduan antara vampir yang terlihat misterius dengan sisi manusiawi yang begitu mempesona. Memabukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Donghae berkata halus. Menggelitik tengkuk Hyukjae karena pemuda itu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku juga," balasnya pelan.

"Dan aku masih mencintaimu," Bisikan itu kembali terdengar setelah sekian lama. Kali ini lebih tegas dan terkesan sangat posesif dari sebelumnya, membuat Hyukjae yakin wajahnya berubah memerah saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu," Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Mengelus pelan pipi Donghae yang entah kenapa tetap terasa hangat ditangannya. Padahal pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi vampir seperti dirinya.

Donghae ikut tersenyum, semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan kedua bibir itu. Awalnya hanya sebuah tempelan ringan, yang semakin lama terasa semakin menuntut. Saling melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit bibir lawan masing-masing. Bertarung lidah dengan serunya, dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika Hyukjae tidak segera mendorong dada Donghae menjauh. Memperingatkan pemuda itu bahwa ia juga bisa merasa sedikit lemas dengan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "_Saranghae_, Eunhyukkie"

"Namaku itu Lee Hyukjae," gerutu Hyukjae, tapi tetap tersenyum sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Dan aku milikmu, Lee Donghae."

**FIN~**

Tidak banyak kata-kata. Hanya Harap Tinggalkan Review~

Terimakasih :)


	2. Lesson

**Lesson **

**Sequel of His Sense**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Fluff **

**Rated : M**

**Length : OneShoot **

**Summary : Tentang pelajaran yang harus Hyukjae berikan pada Donghae dan... hadiah besar setelahnya.**

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki. But, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum is mine~**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s), AU, Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR. Dan yang pasti mereka jelas melakukan sex yang lebih hot daripada sex di Fanfic ini. Mohon dimaklumi karena Ta baru belajar =.=v**

**A/N : Hati-hati bahasanya itu agak vulgar. Dan juga, terimakasih sudah mereview di His Sense. Walaupun reviewnya dikit, padalah viewersnya banyak. Hueee :'( *nangis***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang vampir baru. Saat dunianya terasa berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih sensitif dan segalanya terasa jauh lebih sulit. Perubahan paling mencolok adalah saat kebutuhan akan darah menjadi sumber utama. Begitu menyiksa dan memaksamu untuk menerkam makhluk apapun─yang mempunyai darah, tentunya─begitu melihat, bahkan mencium baunya pertama kali.

Dan karena itu semua, Hyukjae mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya Donghae yang selalu menggumamkan kata haus di setiap menitnya. Apalagi seorang vampir baru memang lebih membutuhkan banyak darah untuk membantunya beradaptasi. Minimal, membunuh seratus manusia dalam sehari.

"Tenanglah, Hae. Kau sudah meminum sekitar 25 kantong darah pagi ini. Belajarlah sedikit untuk mengendalikan rasa hausmu." Bujuk Hyukjae halus. Kelima jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Donghae. Berusaha, setidaknya membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Tenggorokanku terasa terbakar, Hyuk~" desis Donghae serak. Ditariknya lengan Hyukjae, mendudukan tubuh skiny pemuda itu di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan melingkar pada pinggang ramping milik lelaki cantik itu, sedangkan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Hyukjae. Membaui aroma manis yang menguar. Manis, dan memabukkan.

"Nghh," Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dalam kungkungan Donghae, memaksanya untuk tetap diam disana, menikmati apapun yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan pada titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Kau manis, Hyukkie." Donghae menyeringai dalam aktifitasnya mencumbui leher Hyukjae. Sadar bahwa pemuda manis itu cukup tersiksa karena menahan desahannya, ia dengan sengaja menggigit kecil leher Hyukjae, menorehkan hasil karyanya pada kulit pucat tersebut.

"Nghh... ahhh!" Hyukjae memekik kecil, melotot ke arah Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Apa?"

"Dasar otak mesum! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" bentak Hyukje kesal. Disentakan tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya, segera beranjak berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu manis, sayang."

Hyukjae menggeram pelan. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin menggeplak kepala Donghae, agar otak pemuda itu kembali normal dan tidak memikirkan hal apapun yang berbau mesum terhadapnya. Apa karena sekarang Hyukjae mau dekat-dekat dengannya, Donghae jadi berubah menjadi mesum? Atau memang dasarnya saja kekasihnya itu begitu? Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih meyakinkan.

"Kau! Sampai kau berpikiran mesum lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke dalam api!" ancam Hyukjae telak.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" balas Donghae santai. Hyukjae hanya bisa mendengus, sepertinya ia kalah lagi.

Sial memang, entah kenapa hanya pikiran Donghae yang tidak bisa dibacanya. Bahkan saat pemuda itu masih menjadi manusia, ia selalu tidak bisa mengetahui apapun yang ada di pikiran Donghae. Membuatnya frustasi sendiri dengan kenyataan satu itu. Apa Donghae memang bisa memblokir pikiran, atau memang dia saja yang tidak bisa membacanya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu dari wajah mesummu itu!" dengus Hyukjae, tetap melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Wajahku itu tidak mesum, sayang." Donghae menyeringai. "Mau kubuktikan bagaimana mesum itu?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau kau bertingkah macam-macam!"

Donghae tertawa geli. "Memangnya aku mau macam-macam?"

Plak!

Sebuah geplakan langsung mendarat mulus di kepala pemuda tampan itu. Diiringi dengan ringisan kecil dari bibir tipis Donghae. Pukulan Hyukjae tidak main-main rupanya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus pada pelajaranmu. Kau tidak mau terus-terusan kebablasan dalam mengendalikan rasa hausmu, kan? Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku. Mengerti, ikan cucut jelek?!" jelas Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

Donghae mendengus. "Ck, baiklah Lee _seo-saeng-nim_."

**::Lesson::**

"Pelajaran pertama. Kau harus, setidaknya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam domba-domba ini. Ada 30 ekor domba di dalam sana dengan waktu Sekitar sampai─tiga puluh menit. Bagaimana?" Hyukjae menaikan sebelah alisnya, meminta pendapat pada Donghae yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Menatap domba-domba itu dengan ekspresi seolah hewan itu adalah makanan terakhir di dunia ini.

"Tiga puluh menit? Yang benar saja?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae datar. "Itu bahkan lebih ringan daripada aku langsung menguncimu di dalam sana selama dua jam, Hae. Vampir baru lain bahkan harus bisa menahan diri selama tiga jam. Bau manusia lebih memabukan dari bau hewan-hewan ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung mengajakku berlatih dengan manusia saja?" dengus Donghae malas.

"Berlatih dengan hewan saja kau sudah merengek seperti ini, bagaimana dengan manusia nantinya? Bisa dipastikan kau hanya akan memuaskan nafsumu disana." Sahut lelaki cantik itu malas.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu dengan merengek?!" Donghae melotot tidak terima.

"Apa? Memang itu yang kau lakukan sekarang, kan? Sudahlah, kau masuk kesana. Aku akan menungguimu selama setengah jam disini. Ingat, tahan nafsumu. Paham?" perintah Hyukjae multak. Mendorong tubuh Donghae ke dalam gubuk kecil itu, lalu menguncinya dari luar.

Dapat terdengar erangan frustasi Donghae dari luar sana, membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Mengerjai kekasihnya sekali-kali bukan masalah, bukan?

**::Lesson::**

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil itu setelah tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ia janjikan sudah terlewati. Bisa dilihat olehnya Donghae yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Terlihat terengah-engah dengan bulir keringat yang mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Ada beberapa bekas darah pada baju yang dikenakan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Saat Hyukjae menghitung dengan cepat sisa domba yang berada di dalam ruangan, lelaki berambut biru itu menghela nafas. Tersisa hanya sepuluh ekor saja. Yang itu artinya Donghae belum berhasil mengikuti pelajarannya hari ini.

"Donghae_~ah_," Hyukjae melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Berjongkok di depannya, mengusap darah segar yang mengalir disudut bibir tipis itu. Bisa di dengarkannya deru nafas Donghae, seperti berusaha menahan sesuatu yang terasa berat.

"Eunhyukie~" desisan itu terdengar pelan. Hanya butuh kurang dari sedetik, saat lengan kekar itu menarik tubuh kurus Hyukjae membentur dinding kayu di sudut ruangan. Memenjarakan lelaki cantik itu dengan Donghae yang menghimpit di depannya. Beruntung kayu itu berukuran tebal, kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang sudah hancur gara-gara tenaga Donghae yang tidak kira-kira.

"Hae─mmphh," Hyukjae mengerang tertahan saat Donghae meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. Melumat dan menghisapnya hingga berubah memerah dan membengkak, seolah-olah ingin memakan habis benda kenyal itu.

Awalnya Hyukjae hanya memilih pasrah, saat Donghae mencumbui bibirnya habis-habisan tanpa berniat memberinya jeda sama sekali. Permainan pemuda itu benar-benar mendominasinya, membuatnya melayang saat bibir Donghae menghisap kuat bibirnya. Dan juga memberi sensasi asing saat gigi Donghae menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan bibirnya.

Kedua lengannya yang awalnya terjuntai ke bawah, kini mulai mengalung di leher lelaki tampan itu. Menariknya mendekat, seolah tidak mau Donghae melepaskan cumbuannya sama sekali.

"Mmh," Desahan sensual itu membuat libido pemuda bersurai hitam itu seketika meningkat. Ditariknya pinggang Hyukjae mendekat, semakin menghilangkan celah diantara mereka dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi yang pas untuk melumat habis bibir tebal milik Hyukjae.

Digigitnya bibir bawah lelaki cantik itu, membuatnya mengerang dan membuka celah kecil pada kedua belah bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Donghae yang langsung mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Menyusuri rongga mulut vampir cantik itu, mengecap semua rasa manis yang terasa saat lidahya menjilat langit-langit mulut Hyukjae.

Benda tak bertulang itu mulai mencari lidah Hyukjae. Memaksanya untuk bertarung bersama. Saling membelit dan bertukar saliva. Kadang Donghae menggigit kecil lidah Hyukjae, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa membalas semampunya. Tenaganya terasa terkuras karena harus mengimbangi hasrat Donghae yang tidak terbendung.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seseorang yang terlihat begitu kacau bisa membuatnya kewalahan begini?

"Haehh... sudahh.." Hyukjae berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh. Vampir memang tidak membutuhkan oksigen, tapi ia jelas bisa kehilangan tenaganya, kan?

Donghae berdecak pelan. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hyukjae, walaupun posisinya masih tetap menghimpit lelaki manis itu. Bisa dilihat dari manik coklatnya, bagaimana Hyukjae terengah-engah dengan bibir yang memerah membengkak akibat ulahnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Terlihat sangat menggoda, membuat Donghae harus menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak menyerang kembali bibir manis itu.

Atau yang paling parah, menyetubuhi Hyukjae ditempat ini.

"Aku tahu kau berpikiran mesum, Lee Donghae!" desis Hyukjae berbahaya. Manik kelam itu menatap lurus pada manik coklat Donghae, memberi sinyal peringatan melalui tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak berpikiran mesum, sayang." Donghae menyeringai lebar. Dilingkarkannya satu lengannya pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae, sedangkan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher pemuda manis itu. Membaui aroma Hyukjae yang selalu membuatnya kencanduan.

"Aku selalu tahu dari wajah mesummu itu, bodoh!" dengus Hyukjae. Ia bergidik saat merasakan lidah Donghae mulai membaluri saliva pada salah satu titik sensitifnya. Mati-matian menahan desahannya saat lelaki tampan itu mulai mengerjai lehernya.

"Oh, ya?" Donghae menampilkan smirknya ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya menciumi leher Hyukjae. Memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher itu.

"Nghh, ahh..." Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan desahannya terlalu lama. Diremasnya rambut Donghae, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Memperluas akses Donghae untuk mencumbui lehernya.

"Mencoba untuk menyerah, eh?"

"Tidak─ahh,"

"Katakan saja, _baby_. Atau kau mungkin mau melanjutkannya ke kamar?"

Plak!

Geplakan itu membuat bibir tipis Donghae mengeluarkan ringisan pelan. Dielusnya kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit diiringi dengan tatapan tajam Hyukjae yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Masih bisa berpikiran mesum, huh?" desis Hyukjae geram. "Kau-harus-dapat-hukuman-Donghae."

"Apa?!" Donghae memekik tak terima.

"Apanya yang apa? Kau sudah gagal dalam ujianku, dan kau memang harus dihukum, kan?" Seringaian itu tercetak tipis di bibir Hyukjae, membuat lelaki tampan itu mau tak mau meneguk ludahnya ciut.

Siapapun tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Lee Hyukjae saat ini. Dan itu cukup membuat Donghae merasa hidupnya tidak akan menyenangkan lagi setelahnya.

**::Lesson::**

Donghae seharusnya tahu, ia tidak boleh meremehkan Hyukjae untuk urusan hukum menghukum. Lelaki cantik itu baru saja member ultimatum padanya, dilarang mendekati dirinya kurang radius lima meter selama seminggu. Kalau dilanggar, berarti penambahan waktu sehari dalam hukuman. Itu kan sama saja menyuruh Donghae untuk mati perlahan-lahan!

"Ayolah Eunhyukie, kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu, kan?" mohon Donghae memelas.

"Kalau kau bisa menahan pikiran mesummu dan menyelesaikan ujianmu dua hari lagi, aku pastikan akan memberimu hadiah dan mencabut hukumanmu." Sahut Hyukjae ringan.

"Aku tidak akan berpikiran mesum kalau saja tubuhmu tidak menggoda!"

"Jadi kau mau bilang ini semua karena kesalahanku, begitu?"

Nyali Donghae langsung menciut. "Bu-bukan. Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Hyukkie~"

"Lalu maksudmu itu seperti apa, Donghae?"

"Itu─itu,"

"Pokoknya aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu. Kau harus menjalani hukumanmu mulai sekarang. Mengerti?" tutup Hyukjae multak. Diberikannya deathglare ke arah Donghae, membuat vampir baru itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Tidak jadi membantah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Desahnya menyerah. Diam-diam memikirkan bagaimana jadinya harinya tanpa Hyukjae nanti.

Benar-benar melankolis.

**::Lesson::**

Hyukjae menahan tawanya mati-matian saat melihat penampilan Donghae yang terlihat acak-acakan. Pemuda itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, langsung meleset ke tempat ujian saat Hyukjae mengirimkan telepati padanya untuk segera kesana, atau ia akan dihukum. Lagi.

Walaupun alasan bertemu Hyukjae-lah yang membuat Donghae menjadi lebih bersemangat daripada dua hari yang lalu.

"Jangan bilang kau langsung melesat kesini setelah kuberitahu tadi?" tebak Hyukjae geli.

Donghae mengerang tidak suka. "Kau tidak perlu tahu," dengusnya.

"Dasar. Sebegitunya merindukanku, kah? Rasanya aku hanya tidak dekat-dekat denganmu selama dua hari," ledek Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau diamlah. Cepat katakan bagaimana ujianku hari ini. Jadi kau bisa memberiku hadiah dan menghapus hukuman mengerikan itu," sergah Donghae tak sabar.

"Percaya diri sekali bisa lulus dari ujianku ini." Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan kuberitahu ya, kalau sampai kau gagal lagi, aku tidak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu selama sebulan penuh."

"Yah! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Donghae. Tidak dekat-dekat dengan Hyukjae selama sebulan penuh? Sehari kemarin saja dia sudah seperti mayat hidup!

"Tidak ada bantahan. Ujiannya sama seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini menggunakan satu rusa gunung. Kau harus tahan untuk tidak membunuhnya sampai siang nanti. Kalau berhasil, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk langsung ke kota, berburu manusia sesukamu. Bagaimana?"

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya. "Boleh aku minta hadiah satu lagi? Kurasa itu sangat berat,"

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau minta?"

"Tubuhmu."

"Apa?" Hyukjae tampak terkejut.

Donghae menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae. "Tubuhmu, sayang. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya~" bisiknya seduktif.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung berubah merah total. "Yah! Dasar mesum!" pekiknya.

**::Lesson::**

Hal pertama yang Donghae lakukan saat masuk ke dalam kebun itu adalah mengerang pelan. Bau rusa gunung─yang ia yakin berjarak kurang lebih empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri─cukup membuat kerongkongannya terasa semakin kering. Seolah memaksanya untuk segera berlari dan menyambar rusa itu lalu menghisap darahnya sampai habis.

Untuk sesaat, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa hausnya─setidaknya sampai lima jam ke depan. Ia jelas tidak mau sampai gagal dalam ujian ini. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan banyak hal. Pertama, kesempatan dekat-dekat dengan Hyukjae, dan yang kedua, hadiah besarnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk meminum darah hewan seumur hidup daripada jauh-jauh dari Hyukjae.

Berbagai macam cara telah Donghae lakukan untuk mengusir aroma lezat yang menyapa hidungnya. Dan cara terakhir yang terpikirkan oleh pemuda itu adalah menahan nafasnya. Setidaknya, dengan itu ia tidak akan mencium bau si rusa, kan?

Mata Donghae mengitari secara perlahan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Berdecak kagum saat tahu ada kebun seperti ini di pinggiran kota. Kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju bagian terdalam dari kebun. Banyaknya pepohonan rindang membuat kebun ini lebih terlihat seperti hutan kecil yang sengaja dibuat disini. Begitu asri dan nyaman. Pantas saja Hyukjae menyukai tempat ini.

Vampir tampan itu menghabiskan waktu empat setengah jamnya hanya untuk mengelilingi isi kebun. Masih dengan acara menahan nafasnya yang memang tidak menyusahkan untuk seorang vampir sepertinya. Vampir tidak terlalu membutuhkan oksigen, bernafas hanya jalan untuk membuat makhluk sepertinya mengetahui radius jarak santapannya dengan cepat. Sisanya, hanya agar membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya saat berbaur dengan makhluk satu itu.

Saat mata Donghae melirik ke arah semak belukar di sampingnya, saat itu juga lelaki itu menggeram pelan. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan nafasnya, membuat bau itu langsung menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya.

"_Shit_!" desisnya geram. Matanya dengan nyalang mengawasi pergerakan hewan itu, sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Rasa hausnya kembali menyerang bagaikan godam, dan ia jelas tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Pikiran lelaki itu hanya memutarkan bagaimana cara menyambar rusa itu dengan cepat, lalu menancapkan kedua taringnya dan meminum habis darah segar hewan itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dengan kedua bola mata yang awalnya berwarna coklat gelap itu berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

Sedetik saja. Sedetik saja, jika ia mau, tubuh rusa itu akan berada di dalam cengkramannya. Tubuh kecilnya tidak akan mungkin berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Donghae, membuat vampir itu bisa dengan mudah memangsanya. Tapi, pikiran lelaki itu terlihat terombang-ambing. Antara mengikuti nafsunya atau akal sehatnya.

Mata hitam legam milik rusa itu juga balas mengikuti pergerakan denfesif Donghae. Seolah-olah hewan itu tahu bagaimana kalutnya vampir muda itu. Ia tetap diam disana, seolah menunggu pergerakan pemuda dengan surai hitam itu selanjutnya, tidak seperti rusa lain yang akan langsung berlari menjauh. Seolah ia memang sudah dilatih untuk menjadi mangsa para vampir yang akan diuji di tempat itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae mengerang frustasi. Alih-alih melangkah mendekat, vampir itu lebih memilih untuk melangkah mundur. Berusaha menjauh dari bau manis yang terus memukul hidungnya. Manis yang terasa menyiksa. Dan sialnya, sejauh apapun lelaki itu menjauh, bau rusa itu akan terus membayanginya. Seolah terkena _nightmare _yang mengerikan.

Dan lagi, saat tubuhnya terus melangkah mundur, saat itulah ia menghirup bau lain. Kali ini lebih memabukan, membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang, disambut oleh senyuman manis yang begitu menawan hati.

"Selamat, Donghae. Kau lulus!"

**::Lesson::**

Donghae membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di batang pohon _maple _di belakangnya. Matanya terpejam, seolah mencari ketenangan sambil merasakan angin akhir musim gugur yang menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut sebuah mantel tipis.

Disampingnya, Hyukjae duduk sambil menselonjorkan kedua kakinya. Kedua manik hitam kelamnya menyorot pada wajah Donghae, membuatnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana damainya pemuda itu dengan posisi mata terpejam seperti itu.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, Eunhyukie?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh bibir tipis itu sontak membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Wajahnya berubah memerah, lalu dengan segera memalingkannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak memandangimu!"

"Berbohong itu bukan spesialismu, sayang."

"Kau pikir aku dokter?" sungut Hyukjae, menciptakan seringaian setan dari wajah pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan tampang jahil.

"Kau itu dokter hatiku," gombal Donghae tak penting.

Hyukjae melotot. "Berhenti berkata menjijikan!"

Donghae tertawa geli, menarik lengan Hyukjae dan menyandarkannya pada batang pohon maple, menggantikan posisinya tadi. "Aku sudah lulus ujianmu. Kau tidak mau memberikan hadiah?" tuntutnya jahil.

"Kau itu sudah dapat banyak hadiah, bodoh! Jangan bersikap rakus," gerutu Hyukjae kesal.

"Ayolah, hanya sebuah ciuman. Bagaimana?"

Plak!

Geplakan itu menjadi jawaban yang paling ampuh. Donghae meringis pelan, menggerutu dalam hati saat melihat senyum kemenangan yang dikeluarkan oleh vampir cantik itu.

"Tidak ada hadiah tambahan. Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap ke Seoul. Hadiah pertamamu akan kau dapatkan," titahnya riang.

"Baiklah, _seosaengnim_." Cibir Donghae kesal.

**::Lesson::**

Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak ajakan Donghae saat pemuda itu memaksanya untuk kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Lelaki dengan topi baseball di kepalanya itu berusaha mengikuti langkah Donghae. Terlalu cepat dan lebar-lebar.

"Aku berpikir untuk tidak menjual apartemen ini," ujar Donghae. Ditutupnya pintu apartemennya yang telah ia tinggalkan lebih dari dua bulan. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak malam itu. Masih tetap rapi seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Tersirat nada khawatir di dalam kalimatnya, takut kalau Donghae benar-benar berniat untuk kembali ke tempat ini.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita." Donghae tersenyum geli. Ditariknya tubuh Hyukjae mendekat, melepaskan topi yang dikenakan Hyukjae lalu menatap manik kelam pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Kita akan tinggal disini. Bersama."

Entah apa yang membuat pipi pemuda manis itu memerah. Saat jemari Donghae mengelus lembut pipinya dengan satu tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, memenjarakan sang vampir muda dalam rengkuhan hangat milik pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Mata Hyukjae perlahan terpejam, saat dirasakan wajah Donghae semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Saat bibirnya terasa bersentuhan dengan benda lain yang terasa basah, secepat itu pula tubuhnya menjadi menegang. Sensasi ini selalu membuatnya merinding, walaupun Donghae jelas sudah melakukannya beratus-ratus kali sebelumnya.

"Mmh," Hyukjae mencengkram erat mantel Donghae. Bibirnya terasa membengkak saat pemuda itu melumatnya dengan kasar. Mengigit dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Lelaki cantik itu hanya bisa membalas semampunya, dibawah permainan Donghae yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti melayang.

Donghae semakin menarik tubuh Hyukjae untuk mendekat, sehingga tidak ada jarak pemisah lagi di antara mereka. Kedua belah bibirnya menekan bibir Hyukjae lebih dalam, menghisapnya bergantian seolah bibir itu adalah permen. Sesekali Donghae menggigit kecil, membuahkan ringisan kecil yang langsung ia gunakan untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu.

"Hmmph─"

Organ tak bertulang itu menyusuri langit-langit mulut Hyukjae. Mengabsen semua giginya, lalu bergerak untuk menyapa lidah Hyukjae. Lidah Donghae langsung membelit lidah pemuda itu, mengajaknya bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan. Walaupun Hyukjae pasti akan selalu berakhir kalah karena tidak kuat menyeimbangkan gerakan Donghae yang terlalu kasar dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Permainan Donghae tidak sampai disana saja. Ciuman itu mulai bergerak turun, dimulai dari dagu pemuda manis itu sampai akhirnya berhenti di ceruk lehernya. Menghisap dan mengigitnya, memberikan beberapa kissmark tebal yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Lelaki cantik itu mendongakan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih lebar pada Donghae untuk mencumbui lehernya.

"Boleh aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?" Bisikan itu membuat Hyukjae bergidik pelan. Suara berat dan terkesan sexy itu mau tak mau membuat vampir muda itu merasa tegang juga. Apalagi ditambah dengan rangsangan Donghae sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah memerah─entah nafsu atau malu─Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Mengakibatkan seringaian itu muncul pada wajah tampan Donghae. Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, pemuda itu sudah mendorong Hyukjae ke pojok ruangan. Kembali menyerang bibir manis itu dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah. Tangannya ia letakan melingkar di leher Donghae, meremas rambut lelaki itu, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya karena bibirnya terhalang dengan bibir Donghae. Membuatnya tidak bisa mendesah semaunya.

Donghae sendiri tidak mau berlama-lama berkutat dengan bibir Hyukjae─walaupun sebenarnya ia jelas menginginkan memakan habis bibir manis itu. Ciumannya kembali ia turunkan ke area leher sang vampir muda. Kembali membuat kissmark tebal pada leher putih pucat itu, memenuhi semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Enghh, ahh..." Hyukjae mendesah keras. Ditahannya kepala Donghae, meminta pemuda itu untuk tetap mengerjai lehernya.

Merasa kesusahan dengan baju sialan yang melekat pada tubuh kekasihnya, Donghae langsung melepaskan mantel itu, beserta dengan kaus yang digunakan oleh Hyukjae dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kilatan nafsu terlihat jelas dari kedua bola mata itu, membuat Hyukjae menjadi sedikit malu saat bagian atas tubuhnya menjadi objek tatapan.

"Ha-hae─ahh," Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan perkataannya, Donghae sudah lebih dulu menyerang lehernya kembali. Menghisap-hisap leher itu dan semakin turun sampai ke batas dada.

"Ahh... sshh... oohhh," erangan itu keluar saat lidah basah Donghae menjilat nipple pink itu dengan sensual.

"Tubuhmu manis, Hyukkie~" bisiknya penuh nafsu. Diemutnya nipple itu, membuat desahan nikmat terus mengalun keluar dari bibir tebal Hyukjae.

Mulut Donghae terus mengerjai nipple kanan Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan kirinya memlintir nipple kiri pemuda itu, lalu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dengan nipple yang lain. Memberikan rangsangan yang membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah dibuatnya.

"Nghh,, akh! Jangan digigit, Hae!" pekik Hyukjae. Tubuhnya melengkung saat pemuda itu menggigit kecil nipplenya. Sakit tapi terasa nikmat.

Puas dengan kedua nipple kekasihnya itu, ciuman Donghae kembali turun ke perut Hyukjae. Mencium pusar Hyukjae dan menjilatinya pelan, membuat erangan geli terus mengalun indah dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Mmhh... ahh... gelih─haehh,"

"Ssshhh... ahhh," Hyukjae terus mendesah. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat rambut Donghae, tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang lelaki itu berikan pada tubuhnya.

Dan saat pemuda itu telah sampai pada juniornya yang telah menegang sepenuhnya, wajah Hyukjae langsung kembali memerah. Donghae menggenggam penis mungil yang masih terbalut celana itu, meremas-remasnya pelan membuat Hyukjae kembali mengerang.

"Ahh... ohh... shh!"

Dengan cekatan, Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke atas sofa, membuka celana panjang sekaligus _underwear_ Hyukjae. Kembali membuangnya dengan sembarangan lalu menatap penis imut yang kini tengah menjulang menantang dihadapannya.

Sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual, Donghae kembali menggenggam penis itu. Mengocoknya dari tempo yang lambat menuju kecepat. Membuahkan desahan tak karuan dari Hyukjae.

"Ahh... ohh... fasterhh, Haehh... ohhh," Hyukjae memekik nyaring. Di otaknya hanya ada kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae padanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, juniornya mulai berkedut, menandakan bahwa ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"_Wanna cumhh_─ahhh,"

Mendapat sinyal dari Hyukjae, Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sampai akhirnya jeritan panjang Hyukjae bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan pemuda tampan itu.

Setelah menjilat bersih tangannya, Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang masih terengah-engah. Diulaskannya sebuah senyum mesum, sebelum akhirnya membuka semua bajunya hingga full naked. Sama seperti keadaan Hyukjae saat ini.

"Menungging, sayang." Perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae mendongak, mata kelamnya langsung mendapatkan pemandangan sexy yang membuat gairahnya berada di tingkat maksimal. Otot perut Donghae yang sudah terbentuk membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin menggairahkan, apalagi ditambah dengan penis besar nan panjangnya yang tampak menegang. Membuat Hyukjae berfantasi liar tentang betapa nikmatnya saat kejantanan itu menyodok lubangnya dengan kasar.

Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Donghae, sedangkan pemuda itu melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan salivanya.

"Akh!" Tubuh lelaki cantik itu langsung menegang saat merasakan dua benda asing yang berusaha menerobos holenya. Kedua jari tangan Donghae memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam, membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

"Tahan _baby_," ujar Donghae menenangkan. Ia mulai menambahkan satu jarinya, membuat Hyukjae lagi-lagi mendesis kesakitan. Pemuda itu mendiamkan ketiga jarinya sebentar, saat dirasakannya tubuh Hyukjae sudah bisa beradaptasi, barulah Donghae menggerakannya. Awalnya pelan, lalu berubah semakin cepat. Mencoba membuka lebar hole itu dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Ngh... ah! Ah! Ah!" Hyukjae memekik pelan. Sakit yang ia rasakan di awal mulai berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Matanya terpejam, menyesapi nikmat yang ditawarkan oleh ketiga jari Donghae di dalam holenya.

Itu bahkan baru jari Donghae, bagaimana jika penis Donghae yang mengocok holenya?

Donghae menggerakan jarinya secara zigzag, mencoba melebarkan hole sempit itu dengan ketiga jarinya. Hyukjae sendiri terus menerus mendesah, tidak bisa memungkiri tentang kenikmatan yang terus menerus menderanya.

"Ah! Ah! Hae, terus! Ah! _there_─ohhh!" Donghae menyeringai saat mengetahui letak prostat Hyukjae, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat lenguhan kecewa itu keluar dari bibir tebal pemuda manis itu.

"Sabar, sayang. Aku akan memasukan milikku sekarang," bisik Donghae seduktif. Digesekannya penis kebanggaannya ke opening Hyukjae, membuat lenguhan nikmat itu kembali meluncur dengan mulusnya.

"Cepatlah, Hae! Masukan penismu sekarang nghh~" rengek Hyukjae tak sabar. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu panas, dan ia tidak punya kesabaran lagi untuk meladeni permainan Donghae saat ini.

"Tidak sabaran, _baby_? Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Jleb!

"AKHH!" Jeritan itu menggema di dalam ruang apartemen. Donghae langsung menghentakan juniornya yang besar ke dalam hole Hyukjae tanpa pelumas apapun. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua!

Nafas Donghae semakin berat saat penisnya terasa diremas kuat oleh rectum Hyukjae. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk beradaptasi dengan penisnya, sedangkan ia sendiri memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana juniornya serasa dipijat dengan kuat oleh hole vampir cantik itu.

"_Move─_ugh Haehh_,_" pinta Hyukjae. Digerakan pinggulnya pelan, memberi tanda pada Donghae untuk segera memulai aksinya.

"_As you wish, baby_~" Donghae tersenyum, mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Hyukjae. Tempo yang awalnya pelan semakin dipercepat, membuat kedua tubuh itu terhentak-hentak dengan seirama. Diiringi oleh backsound decitan sofa tempat mereka bercinta dan desahan Hyukjae yang makin lama semakin mengeras, bahkan seperti menjerit.

"Ugh... ahh... ohh... faster, hae... Oouhh!"

Hyukjae mencengkram kuat sisi sofa, membuat benda itu nyaris robek karena kekuatan pemuda itu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, menikmati setiap sodokan Donghae yang mampu membuatnya melayang.

"Nghh,,, ahh... yes, there~ ohhh..."

Donghae semakin mempercepat genjotannya, menyodok prostat Hyukjae terus menerus. Membuat vampir cantik itu terus menjerit nikmat tanpa henti. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas penis Hyukjae yang terbengkalai, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga pinggang Hyukjae. Menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Ouhh... ahh, Hae! Wanna cum hh~!" Hyukjae semakin mencengkram erat punggung sofa, tubuhnya terlonjak saat merasakan cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar dari juniornya.

Disisi lain, Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae merasakan klimaksnya. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan dinding rectum Hyukjae yang tengah menyempit, meremas juniornya dengan erat. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh lemas pemuda cantik itu, lalu menggendongnya ala Koala Hug. Kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat Hyukjae mendesah keras.

"Ha─hae ough... ah! Ah!"

"Holemu nikmat sekali─ughh Hyukkie... hhh~" geram Donghae penuh nikmat. Ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya, membuat tubuh mereka kembali terhentak-hentak.

Peluh terus membasahi kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu. Ruangan yang mereka tempati menjadi semakin panas, ditambah dengan desahan keras yang terus mengalun dari bibir Hyukjae. Membuat ruangan itu semakin panas dengan bau sperma dimana-mana.

"Aghh... Haehh... deeper! Aaahh... terus... hh~" Tubuh Hyukjae melengkung ke depan saat junior Donghae mengenai kembali prostatnya. Rectumnya kembali menyempit, membuat Donghae menggeram nikmat.

Kedua tangan Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Ini adalah kegiatan panas pertamanya, dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan sememabukan seperti ini.

Donghae memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Hyukjae. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu bernafsu, dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir bengkak yang setengah terbuka. Pose yang menggoda, eh?

Dengan cepat Donghae menyambar bibir Hyukjae. Membawa pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu sambil tetap menggenjot juniornya. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat dan menghisap, membuahkan desahan nikmat di sela-sela perpagutan keduanya.

"Emmh... Haehh─cum aahh~" Hyukjae mengerang di sela-sela ciuman mereka, menancapkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Donghae saat klimaks ketiganya akan kembali keluar.

"_Together, baby_~" desah Donghae. Semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada prostat Hyukjae.

"AKKKHH!"

Jeritan panjang itu terdengar saat junior Hyukjae menyemprotkan spermanya, membasahi perutnya dan perut Donghae. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu menyusul setelahnya, membuat lubang Hyukjae langsung penuh dengan cairan sperma milik pemuda itu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menetes keluar dari dalam sana.

"Hah... hah," Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas setelah pergumulan panas mereka berdua. Donghae sendiri kembali mendudukan tubuh Hyukjae ke atas sofa, menyeka peluh yang keluar di kening pemuda itu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Donghae lembut. Lelaki tampan itu melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Hyukjae, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di samping lelaki cantik itu yang kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bahunya.

"Hum," Hyukjae mengangguk, kedua matanya terpejam menahan rasa lelah yang menderanya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu disini." Donghae mengusak lembut surai biru milik Hyukjae, membuat lelaki cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

"_Saranghae_, Eunhyukie~"

"_Nado saranghae_, Donghae_~ya_."

**END**

Hollaaa... Ta balik sama FF NC xD

Gak hot kan? Memang, Ta kan baru belajar *plak*

Maaf buat yang nunggu Prequel Type Ideal sama JBAC, malah gak lanjut-lanjut. Prequel TI masih dalam proses pengetikan. Tapi entah kenapa otak cuma ada di Lesson ini :( Ta janji bakal update cepet Prequel TI sama JBAC.

Terakhir, harap Review ya? ^^

Special Thanks to :

boojongie/ NadiasaviraELF/ Hein-Zhouhee1015/ Haebaragi86/ Eun-kyung Kim/ rani (titik) gaem (titik) 1/ LittleTurtle (titik) KimLee / dekdes/ Reezuu86/ lee ikan/ azihaehyuk/ cho (titik) w (titik) lee (titik) 794/ Lee Haerieun/ narty2h0415/ haehyuk/ nanaczzz/ HAEHYUK IS REAL/ NovaPolariself/

Bagi yang belum kesebut, kasi tau Ta aja ya. Mungkin ketinggalan u.u


End file.
